


Chleb

by Szczuropies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal i jedzenie to jedność, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies





	

Stół zajmowały różnorakie fragmenty układu pokarmowego Francisa Quala.  
\- Nie wezmę do ust tej szumowiny – poinformował spokojnie Will, smarując kromkę chleba. –Nie po tym co zrobił Abrahamowi – pogłaskał siedzącego pod stołem psa.  
\- Nie uważasz, że…  
\- Nie – uciął Will. Po miesiącach wspólnego uciekania i jeszcze dłuższej znajomości, zwyczajnie wiedział co Hannibal będzie chciał powiedzieć.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć bym ugotował ci coś… wegetariańskiego – z trudem wymówił ostatnie słowo.  
\- Wolałem nie doprowadzać cię na skraj wytrzymałości – oznajmił z uśmiechem, który występował tylko w momencie, gdy drażnił swojego kanibala i dalej spokojnie przeżuwał swoją kromkę.  
\- Williamie, łamiesz mi serce.  
\- Trzeba było nie zostawiać go we Florencji.


End file.
